custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney version of Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner
Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner is the 39th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Barney & the Backyard Gang video, Let's Be Healthy, the Season 1 episode, Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, the Season 4 episode, Let's Eat and the Season 6 episode, Snack Time!. Barney and his friends are so hungry for food and drinks. After Anna brings her lunch in the caboose she has an appetite. While Laura, Rachel, Whitney, Kami and Stacy make their own peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and pumpernickel bread for Barney, and Jackson, Nick, David and Miguel make their macaroni and cheese for Baby Bop and bring their pickles for BJ for the potluck dinner. Educational Theme: Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner '''The Computer Segment: '''Foods come from Cast Edit * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Carolyn Hinojosa) Songs Edit # The Barney Theme Song # The Yum, Yum Song # The Breakfast Song # Have a Snack! # Snacking' on Healthy Food # The Lunch Song # Peanut Butter # Pumpernickel # Mac and Cheese # Sour Pickle Face # The Supper Song # Be Our Guest # I Love You Trivia Edit * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Easy as ABC". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "All About Me". is used. * The BJ costume from "On the Road Again". is used. * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * The 2017 of Be Our Guest is used. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. Quotes (English version)Edit Quote 1 (English version): Edit Quote 2 (English version): Edit Quote 3 (English version): Edit Quote 4 (English version): Edit Quote 5 (English version): Edit * Laura: What did you bring for lunch today, Anna? * Anna: I've got a PB&J sandwich with brown bread, and a big thermos of orange juice, and an apple, grapes, an orange, a granola bar, bag of fruit snacks, and a cup of vanilla pudding. What do you have, Laura. * Laura: Milk, fruit and peanut butter sandwiches. * David: I have mine. * Stacy: Me too. And I have my lunch too. * Rachel, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, Kami and Miguel: It sure was. * Barney: Oh, hi, everyone. * BJ: Hi, guys. * Baby Bop: Hi, everybody. * Kids: Hi, Barney! Hi, BJ! Hi, Baby Bop! * Barney: What are you eating. * Whitney: We're having lunch. * Jackson: Would you like to bring your lunch, Barney? * Barney: I'll be happy too. But where is it? * Rachel: It's right here. * Barney: There it is. * Baby Bop: Barney, are you hungry? * BJ: I'm really hungry. * Anna: Wanna trade? * Kami: Sure we can. * Whitney: I like to eat lunch. * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the Kids: (chewing and swallowing their food) * Barney: Anna, you're a very noisy eater. * Anna: Yeah, Barney. Good food can be very noisy. * Gianna: Now the lights we must turn them off and Baby Bop may be welcomed to dinner! (she stands in the spotlight as her attention focuses on Baby Bop) Ma chère Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... (The organ plays) your dinner (music for "Be Our Guest" starts) Be our guest, Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest (Baby Bop tries to taste the food, but it keeps magically disappearing) Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff, it's delicious Don't believe me? Ask the dishes * (Gianna spins and the dishes are magically risen in the air) They can sing, they can dance After all, Miss, this is France And a dinner here is never second best (She releases the menus one of them accidentally knocks over Stacy) Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll (Stacy tries to silence her) Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! (Gianna spins again, and carts of food magically appear) Beef ragout Cheese soufflé Pie and pudding, en flambé (Gianna tries to cook the pie but Stacy ends up turning into ashes and then back to herself, Blue lighting appears) We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! (Baby Bop smiles) * You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining (she enchants the silverware to dance, and then jumps all over the caboose accompanied by a montage of kids) We tell jokes! I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks! * Kids: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet (Gianna could be heard laughing, but falls but quickly gets up) * Gianna: Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest (A pink disco ball appears and Gianna spins under it) If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest Be our guest! * Kids: Be our guest! Be our guest! * (Ballad interlude as Gianna gazes through a crystal ball and we see montages of Beth injured and Flashbacks to Season 7) Gianna: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful —Eh, Cogsworth? Suddenly those good old days are gone * (Everything disappears only with Gianna, Stacy, and Baby Bop left) * Too long, we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills * (Gianna has a vision of herself and Stacy being cooked, but then they return to their normal selves) Most days, we just lay around the castle * (Things return to normal, as the music resumes to it's normal tune) Flabby, fat, and lazy You walked in and oops-a-daisy * (cuts to Stella in the kitchen) * Stella the Storyteller: It's a guest! It's a guest! Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert, she'll want tea And my dear, that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing * (Stella enters a fantasy sequence where she is a queen, followed by a chorus and then returns to the caboose, and dances with the items enchanted by Gianna) * I'll get warm, piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed! We've got a lot to do Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! * Gianna and Chorus: She's our guest! * Stella the Storyteller: She's our guest! * Stacy and Chorus: She's our guest! * (The ducks are seen dancing in the pond) * Duck Chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed (pink and blue lights appear a fountain of water appears as Gianna jumps over the fountain with an umbrella) * Gianna and Chorus: With your meal, with your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you, we'll keep going * (A house appears and Stacy opens the door) * Stacy: Course by * (Gianna appears at the top and jumps down, joining Stacy as the park and caboose turns into a las Vegas type stage complete with animals, fireworks, dancers, and colorful lights) * All: Course! One by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight, you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! * (music ends) Notice: These pages cannot be posted from Custom Time Warner Kids due to copyright reasons. Category:Beauty and the Beast